Hetalia drabbles
by panda-nati
Summary: A collection of short 100-400 word drabbles, featuring a variety of characters. Updated sporadically.
1. art

**Not counting the AN, this is exactly 100 words long! Total word count: 115**

art is a blank slate

art is a blank slate

a blank canvas

an empty palate

an empty space

that will be filled

strokes of paint

pastel colors

acrylic paint

plain charcoal

all contribute

to

art

one dab here

another stroke

on a

smooth pale

cheek

and face

creating

and transforming

something plain

into an

intricate

delicate

work of

art

careful dabs

steady strokes

of paint

flying across

a blank

canvas

~~~~~^J^~~~~~

"Kugelmugel, thank you for coming and agreeing to do face paint for my party!"

"It was art. I can't let another opportunity to create art be passed up."


	2. of ice cream and elbows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Word count: 206 AN included, 226**

"This is the part where you say that loving someone is giving them ice cream."

"No fucking way, bastard."

"Aw, but I want ice cream, Lovi!"

"I said no, tomato bastard!"

"It can be tomato flavored ice cream!"

"NO, fuck you."

Antonio pouted, and glanced down at the slight Italian next to him.

"Did you know that if someone isn't paying attention, and you lick their elbow, they won't notice?"

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DID YOU LICK MY ELBOW, DAMMIT!"

Aw, Lovi was blushing now! Well, actually, he was fuming and red and glaring at

Antonio, but he was still really cute!

" _Lovi, Lovi, give me your answer true~"_

"What are you think you're doing, bastard! Shut up"

" _I'm half crazy all for the love of youuuuuu~"_

"CHIIIIIIIIGI!"

" _It won't be a stylish wedding, I can't afford a carriage~"_

The Italian had resorted to violence to get Antonio to shut up, and though Lovino could really punch, Antonio dutifully continued singing amidst punches.

" _But you'll look sweet-"_ *punch* " _upon the seat-"_ *punch* " _of a bicycle made for twoooooooo~"_

"OH MY FUCKING GODS, DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT, DAMMIT!"

"Looooooovi, don't be mean! I was doing it because I love you!"

"WELL TOO BAD BASTARD!"


	3. How to propose

**Happy thanksgiving! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Word count: 529, AN 542**

How to propose

"Marry me?"

I was six years old and holding a bucket of sand when I first said those words to anyone. And I said those words to a random older boy who I had never seen before. In my defense, I was really young and I knew those words spoken before when one was interested in another. And that random boy just made me stop and stare, for some reason. Okay, maybe the staring part was mostly because of his eyebrows. Seriously. They were all thick and weird and caterpilly and were dark in contrast to his blond hair.

But those words had gotten his attention, all right. He furrowed his eyebrows, as if to try and wrap his head around why a random little kid would walk up to him and propose. But my mind was on a different subject entirely and was trying not to comment on how furrowing his eyebrows just made them look bigger, and just barely refrained from speaking when the boy opened his mouth to say something.

His confused face had morphed into a more exasperated and slightly annoyed but still very confused expression, and his statement reflected that.

"Look, lad, you don't just ask people that particular question like that. You shouldn't ask random strangers to marry you, least of all me. Bloody hell, we're strangers to each other, and you don't know my name!"

I blinked up innocently at him "Then what is your name?"

"You-?! Can't just-!? Ugh! Never mind, ok? I'll tell you my name. It's Arthur, got it? Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur," I said the strange new word aloud, tasting it in my mouth "Arthur Kirkland."

"And lad, I'm sorry to leave right after meeting you, but I was only visiting here. I actually go to a different school."

I teared up a bit at his statement. I had just met Arthur, and now he was leaving?

"Hey, hey, don't cry! Here, ok, I'll let you in on secret. I really like you, okay? You're very interesting, and I promise I won't forget you."

Arthur smiled at me, but I still wasn't satisfied.

"At least take the the sand. Do you know how long it took the stea- I mean, dig up that much sand?"

"Okay, okay," Arthur rolled his eyes dramatically and took the bucket. Only when he had long since left since, and I was rooted to the spot I was in originally, was when I realized something.

"That was my favorite bucket."

No really, it was extremely special to me. Why did I use that to propose again? Why did I propose again? Augh, I remember now, curse my short attention span.

But I really liked that bucket. But Arthur _had_ promised to come back. Or did he? I forgot. He probably didn't, but anyways, moving on. So the only thing I could rely on was a promise to get my bucket back. Just a promise though, no more than that. And that meant waiting. But I would wait decades to see Arthur again...and get my bucket back.


End file.
